Many operations may be performed on a digital image when using software (e.g., an application, a tool, etc.) configured to view the digital image. For instance, such software may allow a user to pan the digital image, rotate the digital image, zoom in on the digital image, modify pixels of the digital image, apply filters to the digital image, adjust colors of pixels of the digital image, etc. When zooming in on a digital image, the image quality may be maintained if the resolution of the zoomed digital image is greater than or equal to the resolution of the display on which the digital image is displayed. Otherwise, the image quality of the zoomed digital image may be lost.